Bella's Secret
by Mickeyallister
Summary: Bella was a pokémon trainer who came to our universe, and fell in love with our favorite vamps. Short and terrible summary, but I promise for a better and somewhat interactive story. Rated T only for language in the future
1. Intro

Ok so first real attempt at a longer than a one shot story and i would really appreciate feedback, but please no flames.

* * *

Sigh, I really miss traveling, and by now I would have been at least to MahoganyTown and two badges away from going to the Kanto region and facing the Elite Four. Well at least this has all brought me to my love, my Edward. Maybe, eventually I can tell him about my other life and show him the important people from that life. I wish I hadn't built this clumsy façade so that I wouldn't have to trip all the time, but Edward does like it and I like being in Edward's arms. Eh, as long as he doesn't know I'll stay clumsy just to stay in his arms.

I really would like him and the Cullens to accept my pokémon and finally know the main reason as to why I have never thought of college and accept that I don't want to go either. I mean after he will hopefully change me we will have all the time in the world for higher education and I can spend eternity with Edward and my pokémon.

"Vulpix you ever think that could happen," I asked my Vulpix.

"Pix," she replied with a nod.

I turned my head, "How about you Glameow?"

"Mrrow," she confirmed.

"Thanks girls," I replied as I scratched both of their heads. I kept packing for my sleepover with "Alice" tomorrow. I was kinda glad that Edward was out to hunt tonight and I was able to have some talk time with my girls, while I packed for the sleepover. The only reason I'm not there now is because I convinced Edward that I needed some quality time with Charlie. This also gave me time to think clearly.

I will for sure tell them about my first life tomorrow. I made sure to pack my trusty backpack with just about everything I brought from home and prepared myself, mentally, for the absolute nervous wreck I will be in the morning.

* * *

_**IMPORTANT:**__**(YOU KNOW BECAUSE THIS IS UNDERLINED, BOLD FACED, ITALICIZED, AND CAPS LOCKED)**_

This is where I need your help. I have the next chapter all planned out and will post soon, but I need help with getting one more pokémon for Bella's next team to come over from the Pokémon realm. I only have one requirement, no pokemon from the black & white generation, I grew up with the original 150 1st gen, but love the pokémon series up until the completely unoriginal 6th gen pokemon and will not allow a single one into this story. Later than the possible fifth chapter (possible for the response to my story, but I will always continue as long as I have readers and inspiration) No suggestion will be turned away and I may even make a third team if the second goes over well.


	2. Revealing the Secret

Ok this is a little bit shortened, but still longer than the last chapter. Also i still need your help with the future chapters, send along your favorite pokemon from any gen but the 6th.

* * *

As I walked out the door and turned toward my truck, a silver Volvo flew up the street and neatly parked at the curb. Edward gracefully got out of the car and walked over to greet me.

"Are you ready for your 'sleepover'?" Edward asked.

I kissed him and sighed "As ready as I'll ever be."

"You know you did agree to this."

"Yeah, but knowing Alice, after what happened today she would get me to come over no matter what."

"What happened today to make her do this?"

"All in good time Edward, just trust me."

He didn't question any further or try to dazzle the information out of me (for that I was grateful) and just walked me over to the car, opened the door to let me in, and then drove to his house. The whole car ride was silent with me thinking of what everyone wil think of my pokemon. Hopefully they won't attack them . Edward had already opened my door, and was waiting for me to get out.

I grabbed my pack and started to head into the house. Before I could get into the door Alice ran out in a blur and grabbed me by my waist. She ran into the house and up to her room before Edward or I could protest. Alice locked the door, turned around and had an excited look on her face (when does she not). Great! The Spanish Inquisition is gonna start soon.

"Alice, I know you saw, but if you want to know more call a family meeting for me I will tell all of you," I replied resigned.

Anyone who tries to keep something from Alice, or any of the Cullen's, knows that there is nothing you can say or do that will make her forget, not even shopping! So I had resigned to telling them my secret alter life rather that just keeping it from my own second family. Luckily I brought everything with me.

"K Bella, and you know that you could have done that yourself. I mean you are part of the family now. Edward loves you and that will never change, so we're all gonna be together for the rest of eternity." Alice whispered in my ear as she hugged me.

We walked down the stairs, me with my backpack, and saw that everyone was already gathered in the living room and ready for my announcement. I stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, with my hand fingering Vulpix's pokéball in my pocket, while Alice skipped over to Jasper and sat on his lap.

"Ok, everyone don't freak out when I tell you this but, am from an alternate universe where there is different types of 'animals' that you capture, train, evolve, and battle against each other."

As I finished, everyone except Rosalie had a disbelieving look on their face. "I could show you that this is true, if you'd like?" I waited for their answer. While waiting, I pulled my hand out of my pocket in a fist. I had the pokéball in my hand and was waiting to see what their answer was to see more or for them to call nice people with the comfy white jackets. Of course I could always escape them, so either way I would be free.

After they sat still for a while, Edward got up, walked to me, and whispered in my ear. "Show us what you want, love. We will see whatever you want and hear what ever you will show us." He then gave me a kiss and walked back over to the couch with his family.

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and activated Vulpix's pokéball which just grew to full size in my hand. I only opened my eyes when I heard collective gasps. Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Jasper all had their eyes wide and their mouths open. Rosalie just looked like she was staring through me.

As low as I could whisper, I said "Vulpix, come on out!" As I said this, the poke ball opened, and a multicolored beam shot out onto the floor. Vulpix appeared a few seconds later with her trademark saying "Pix-Vulpix"

* * *

Little cliffhanger, but it was either that or waiting longer for another chapter. I will continue working on the next chapter and post as soon as possible.


	3. Explanations

After that everything was a blur. Carlisle was in front of Esme and was pressed against the wall. Emmett and Rosalie, and Alice and Jasper were in the same positions as their 'parents'. Edward had already pressed me to the wall and took a protective stance in front of me too.

I rolled my eyes and walked in front of Edward to get to my pack, all the while with Vulpix following me. I opened my pack and grabbed the five other pokéballs, activating them all. The Cullen's weren't ready for this and the guys all snarled.

"Jazz I don't know if you can right now, but could you calm everyone down for me." After a minute everyone calmed down enough for me to reveal the rest of my gang. "Dragonite, Arcanine, Eevee, Glameow, and Aipom come on out." The same thing that happened with Vulpix, happened again and now, but the Cullen's were ready for this, they didn't react as badly. As soon as they all called out Aipom swung over and sat on my shoulders/head, Eevee was bounding around me, while Arcanine walked around the room and Dragonite walked over and stood behind me. Glameow, ever curious, walked around and simply greeted everyone her own way.

Arcanine is like my personal guard dog so he was scanning for dangers. Glameow walked around sniffing everyone and then smiling happily when she got a pat on the head or a scratch to her neck. When she finally reached Edward, she rubbed against his legs then curled up around his foot. Edward reached down and picked her up gently. He was surprised when she licked his nose and rubbed up against his cheek. It didn't surprise me; she and Vulpix were the ones I talked to when I gushed about Edward. After Arcanine finished scanning the room he sat next to me and stopped Eevee from bouncing around, so now she stood in place and visibly shook like Alice would when she got really excited. Meanwhile, I waited for the questions to start.

Alice started the questioning with the easiest.

"What are these animals?" She asked.

"Well they are all called pokémon. The four near me are Dragonite, Arcanine, Aipom, and Eevee. The one curled up with Edward is Glameow, and the one I let out first is Vulpix.

**(A/N- This is all explanation of the team mainly pokédex entryish, but necessary to the story, it's not long but I will give the option the skip)**

Dragonite is a dragon pokemon, Aracanine is a legendary dog pokémon, Aipom is a long tail pokémon, Eevee is the evolution pokémon, Glameow is the catty pokémon, and Vulpix is the fox pokémon. I caught Dragonite when he was still a Dratini, trained him until he evolved into a Dratini, and finally he evolved into the Dragonite you see before you. I caught Arcanine as a Growlithe and used a rock called a fire stone on him and he evolved into Arcanine here. Aipom, Eevee, Glameow, and Vulpix are all in their base forms just because they didn't want to evolve, and also I haven't been able to level up Eevee at the right time. Vupix and Growlithe I gave the choice of getting the fire stone, but Vupix and I both knew that Growlithe wanted to be stronger in order to protect us all better.

Eevee is called the Evolution pokemon because she can evolve into seven different forms. Flareon the fire-type, Jolteon the water-type, Vaporeon the water-type, Espeon the psychic-type, Umbreon the dark-type, Glaceon the ice-type, Leafeon the grass-type, Flareon, Jolteon, and Vaporeon all require their respective Fire, Thunder, and Water stones in order to evolve; Glaceon and Leafeon must be happy near an ice or moss rock; while Espeon must be happy in the day and Umbreon at night.

**(A/N- End of explanation)**

"Any questions," I can see that I confused them with all of this talk.

"Yes, how do you train them," Emmett asked? I am so glad that I haven't evolved Eevee yet.

"Well," I replied, "if you'd like to find out then I would suggest going to the back yard and since the time and Eevee's level is right, we can see both a battle and hopefully an evolution"

Everyone filed out to the backyard where Vulpix and Eevee stepped out into the middle and I held everyone else back. The rest of my pokémon went over to sit in the shade.

"Ok so how this is going to work, they will battle on their own and I will say the moves that they are using." I turned my back to the Cullen's and yelled over to Vulpix and Eevee. "Alright girls, start it up!"

* * *

K so the next chapter will be the battle between Vulpix and Eevee. I still need some suggestions so if you don''t want to see another pokémon from my own head then give me some suggestions cuz these guys won't all be here the whole time.


	4. Epic Battle Between Eevee and Vulpix

**WOOO! over 1,000 words! I still need some feedback from you all on the final pokémon on the next team. It won't affect the next chapter, but will hold up chapter production and I really don't have a ton of time to freely write all of this after January 11.**

* * *

I always knew that something was a bit off about Bella, but that was what I loved about her. She was never really used to any human contact she received at school and never responded to Mike or Tyler in the normal ways that would either mean rejected or she was flirting back. I guess that because she was from another universe I was unable to read her thoughts, but I can read Charlie's. Maybe it is because he has been in this universe for a longer amount of time than Bella, so I may be able to read Bella's mind eventually. Anyway, she was actually pretty graceful some days, but most days her tripping did seem sort of forced. I still would catch her all the same because I love to hold her close and I would never let her fall as long as I could do something about it. No mater what happens in the future, I will always stand beside her and be there to support her decisions. There is a notable difference with how she carried herself before to now that we know her secret. She looks so confidant when she is leading her pokémon, and I can't help but notice that her pokémon have unwavering confidence in her too.

As the fight was about to start, Glameow jumped up from the tree's shade and ran right over to me and jumped into my arms. I caught her and started to stroke the fur from her ears to her tail. She purred and readjusted herself to lie across my shoulders. Bella just smiled and turned back to her two pokémon that were starting to face off. I decided to tune into my families thoughts.

Carlisle was running through all of the medical equipment in our house and was looking at the two pokémon's body type to try and handle them like dogs or cats for their injuries after the battle. Esme didn't want either to get hurt too badly because of how small and defenseless they both seemed. Rosalie was thinking about our safety, surprisingly Glameow on my shoulders because she was a reminded of herself a little with just the first part of the name. Emmett thought that the two small creatures were not going to have much power and really wanted to see Arcanine and Dragonite face-off. Jasper was running through every battle strategy he knew that could possibly apply to either pokémon. Alice was to designing clothes for the pokémon to wear and telling me to stay out of her head and just watch the fight.

Now I need to get out of my own thoughts and watch the fight that she has organized for us. First, Eevee charged for Vulpix while disappearing and reappearing in different places.

"Quick attack," Bella called out for us. Vulpix dodged to the side and focused for a moment before running head first for Eevee.

"Zen head butt," again this was said by Bella. Eevee was a little bit late with her recovery and got knocked back by the sheer force of the hit. Eevee, after recovering, dug a hole and disappeared underground.

"It's kind of self explanatory but dig," **(A/N- you know who is calling out not gonna bother anymore)**. Vulpix was looking around and wait for Eevee to pop up somewhere. I don't think anyone in my family, except maybe Alice, was ready for Eevee to hit Vulpix dead on from a blind shot underground. Vulpix took a deep breath and shot out flames in the shape of a star towards Eevee.

"Fire blast." Eevee suddenly disappeared, even from our eyes, and then reappeared barreling into Vulpix. The hit made Vulpix fly backwards. Once Vulpix landed and recovered, she burst into flames that kept spiraling towards the sky. She sprinted at Eevee and kept gaining flames trailing behind in her wake. Eevee stood her ground and took one little back step in order to ground her self, it seemed, she took a deep breath and let it all out in a visible circle. Vulpix was blown back and finally fell to the ground in a heap, but did not recover.

"Inferno from Vulpix and a hyper voice for the win, amazing battle Eevee. You did very well considering the disadvantage from Vulpix's level, but we need to work on your speed and evasion." The bouncing Eevee started to glow and grow bigger. Her tail receded in size and slit to about a quarter of the way down the tail. She grew out little tufts of fur on each side of her face underneath the ears. Her paws slimmed down and the body elongated. As the glow left her body, you could tell that it was now a light purple and there was a circular red gem in the middle of her forehead. "Espeon you evolved! I knew you would and we got the time right," Bella exclaimed. Bella ran over to the new Espeon and hugged her. Vulpix must have regained her footing and came over to congratulate Espeon. I noticed that the rest of Bella's team was heading over to congratulate Espeon when Glameow jumped off of my shoulders and onto the ground.

I gently grabbed Glameow and started to walk over to Bella. "Congratulations, love. That was an amazing battle. You must be so proud of Espeon," I said as I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Don't forget about Vulpix. Those were some of her most powerful attacks and she was doing them mainly because this was the first time you're meeting her and she was warning you to not break my heart in her own way," she whispered in my ear after she kissed my cheek. Glameow purred in my other ear and wrapped her curly tail around Bella's shoulder and pulled us closer together. "I might have mentioned you a few thousand times to Vulpix and Glameow."

"Quite alright love. I would love to get to know them too," I replied almost too happy.

* * *

**Also, I would like to say that I am getting these chapters out to you pretty quickly. All I********am asking for is 1 review with your favorite pokémon from any gen but the 6th. I really would appreciate the help and I will send you all of the moves for the current team and the next team including the selected pokémon.**


	5. Bella's Story

As much as I loved being in Edward's arms, I really needed to heal Vulpix and Espeon. I detached myself, unwillingly, from Edward's arm and went back inside to get my back pack. I walked over to where Edward and my pokémon were still gathered.

"Carlisle, you may want to come over and watch this," I called over hoping that everyone else would come over too. Lucky for me they did and I didn't need to worry about trying to force this on everyone. "This is called a portable health center. In my universe, after your pokémon would get hurt or run out of pp or power points, you would go to the nearest pokémon center or item shop and heal them." Espeon and Vulpix were returned to their balls and I placed both of them into the little grooves. I turned back to the machine itself and pressed the button for heal all. They balls glowed white a few times before I reached back and grabbed them again. I got my pokédex out, opened it up, and released both Espeon and Vulpix.

"This device is called a pokédex. Any pokémon that you encounter will be recorded in this as a picture and you also get some of the entry too. It can also show the stats, such as health, pp, the moves themselves, and the typing of the pokémon. If you look here when I scan Vulpix, her health and moves are back to 100%. The same results would be for Espeon, but with a different health number, moves, and pp. The more pp a move has, generally, the less powerful the move. I'll scan Espeon because I want to see what moves we now have to battle with." As I said this, I was already scanning Espeon so we didn't have to wait longer for the results. Come on I was excited too.

"Ok Espeon we have Psybeam, Confusion, Signal beam, and Telekinesis." Sweet she got a combination of psychic and bug type moves. Everyone will expect the psychic moves, but no one will expect the bug type one. "Looks like we will have an advantage with other ground, ice, flying and dragon types Espeon," I said happily to her.

Espeon, in response to the praise, pranced around somewhat smugly until Aipom and Vulpix pounced on top of her playfully. From there the three smaller pokémon play fought and the larger pokémon fell asleep in the warmer, now sunny day, in the shade of the tree. I walked back over to Edward and saw that Glameow was still curled around his shoulders and snuggled her head in his neck. He reached out his hand to me when I was close, and together we walked back over to our family.

"So… What are everyone's thoughts about my pokémon," I shakily whispered to Edward.

"Love you have nothing to worry about. Everyone loves your pokémon, including Rosalie. Emmett wants to see the bigger 'stronger,' in his opinion, ones fight, but he was surprised that Vulpix and Eevee had that in them. He as whining a little at first, but was captivated once he saw the moves were still very powerful. Esme and Carlisle were mainly worried about your pokémon's safety and after you healed them they stopped planning just grabbing Vulpix after she fell and running her inside to get medical treatment. Rosalie was interested because she thought that they were cute. Alice looked into the future and was planning outfits for your team, and Jasper was wondering what kind of strategy you were going to use with them and was thinking of any and all styles that he could think of. As for me, I love everything about you and I think that this also explains some of the unique things that just make me love you more," Edward assured. Also is there a story as to why Glameow just ran right up to me or is it just how all Glameow are," he asked.

"Actually whenever you were hunting I would let Vulpix and Glameow out for the night for a makeshift girls night, and during those times I would sort of talk to them about you and they would give me like feedback and just listen when I needed someone to," I answered.

"Alright that makes sense. Our family also has a few more questions about pokémon in general that they would like an answer to. Do you mind answering them, or would you like some more time," he asked as we walked closer.

"I don't mind at all. In fact I thought I would have had more questions to answer before someone would ask about how I would have them train and evolve," I replied. He squeezed my hand as we reached our family. I decided to start the questioning. "I was expecting any training questions to come up for conversation later on, but I believe that it was good for you all to see that and you know what I lived daily," I paused. "It might be better if I explained some of the more basic things that revolve around pokémon."

"Yeah that would help, I've felt behind all day," Emmett said. I got nods from everyone else.

"I believe it would be beneficial for everyone to try to understand pokémon and your original universe," Carlisle reasoned. I nodded.

"My first twelve years were spent reading books and getting a full education along with a completely separate pokémon training course from my father after school was let out for the day. You see there was some schooling but, it was mainly in pokémon and not very focused on actual studies. The only reason why you would truly need an education was for a scientist, nurse/cop, or professor. The nurses and cops were all from one family no matter where you went. As for professors, field experiences, and experiments were the main research that needed to be done, and I had neither either way. Back to how I started and, I guess, ended my pokémon career.

I started my trip later than most trainers. Most people start their journey at about 11 years old. My dad had me start at 14 because of my age and because I was traveling off of our island to Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh regions in that order. I had a team of five pokémon. Growlithe was a plus one that my dad sent with me. Back then, Growlithe was at about level 30, and was an 'if you get into major trouble then use him' pokémon since I was so far away from my parents. I'm pretty sure my dad sent him with orders to watch over me with tooth and nail.

Anyway, my dad told me to go to Pallet town on the island of Kanto to start my journey with his friend Professor Oak. On the way, the ship would stop at random ports for around a week or two at a time, and I would train and catch other pokémon in which ever region. I did want to use the pokémon indigenous to the islands, but it was going to give me a leg up when I reached the island. After about ¾ of the year to travel to Kanto, but I caught and saw a bit of what I would be facing in the future. Professor Oak gave me this pokédex when I arrived, and sent me on my way.

Every trainer I met I mainly received money when I beat them. One trainer gave me a fire stone and that was when I gave it to Growlithe and he evolved into the Arcanine you saw today. When I reached the Kanto Elite Four I had seen just about all 150 pokémon and caught over half. In order to get to the Elite Four of the island, you must beat the eight badges from eight gyms that are in some of the cities around the island. I received all eight badges and went on to beat the Elite Four.

The next island was Johto, and the Elite Four were the same people. So all I really had to do was restart at NewBarkTown with Professor Elm, get my starter all over again, defeat the eight new gym leaders, and then go back to the Elite Four with my new Johto region pokémon. I didn't truly do this in the right order, so I had MahoganyTown as my last gym leader to beat, and I had already visited BlackthornCity. BlackthornCity was known for its dragon trainers, and after I beat Claire, the gym leader. I went to the Dragon's Den which had a place called the Dragon's Shrine in it and there I took a test of ho you treat your pokémon. The dragon trainer there deemed me worthy and gave me a Dratini. That Dratini wanted to be stronger and soon evolved into Dragonair, and then evolved into the Dragonite that you also saw today. I flew back to NewBarkTown and Professor Elm gave me the portable pokécenter device as a prototype to try out for him (instead of the Master Ball).

I went back to MahoganyTown to beat the leader there, when some of the magikarp, a fish-like pokémon, were going mad and evolving into even angrier Gyarados, water dragon like pokémon with nasty tempers. I helped out the Dragon Master Lance and stopped Team Rocket, an evil corporation that believes pokémon are just tools and not beloved companions, before they could cause more harm to the magikarp in the Lake of Rage. During the investigation, I caught a rare shiny red Gyarados which transferred back to my pokémon storage box. At Team Rocket's hideout, I found this strange device and when I touched it, it transported me into this dimension. I walked around for a bit with Vulpix at my side. Luckily, Charlie was patrolling near the outskirts of Forks and found me. The same thing had happened to him way back, and we looked similar enough that he had an illusionary pokémon, Zoroark, put an illusion on the whole town that I was his daughter. The Zoroark had a baby Zorua with it that I raised and eventually got to keep. The box system still works even in this other dimension and Zorua transferred over to my box all the same as most of the other pokémon I've caught and raised," I finished.

* * *

**Sorry about the slow update, but I've been away from my computer more often and my aunt went into labor unexpectedly. I also wanted to get the whole story and I will keep this somewhat close to the games not the anime. I like the anime, but Ash is not going to come into this fic. I still need a pokemon to finish this next team too. Also would you like another fight, and who should be fighting? Please review with answers.**


	6. Power House Showdown

**Wow its been a while. I wish I had a better reason, but college and my bowling have gotten in the way a bit. Never fear I have a short spring break right now and will try to get some extra stuff ready to get out now. Without further adieu, I present the power house's showdown for Emmett.**

* * *

"Alright Emmett, since you want to see a battle between Dragonite and Arcanine, I'll give you one. Hey you guys," Dragonite turned towards me while Arcanine's ears twitched and angled in the same direction, "want to battle it out for Emmett?" I asked. Even though I knew they would be all for a little battle after not getting any action for a few months (**A/N- no pun intended you dirty people)**. Dragonite flew over to the left center of the clearing and Arcanine was very close to flying with his extreme speed to the other half of the clearing. I know being the power houses on my original team meant that they were great friends, but right now there was a fire blazing in Arcanine's eyes and Dragonite's sheer power seemed to be soaring higher than Rayquaza's ozone home **(A/N- the ozone layer is above the layer that we thrive in. PS if any other pokémon flies above this please tell me and I'll fix this)**. I turned back to Emmett "So this will be the same as the last battle where they will be fighting as if they were in the wild and I will just call out what moves they use." I turned back, "everyone ready," I asked?

I got a flaming bark from Arcanine and a high pitched whine from Dragonite. "You both seem to be ready so just go when ready." Arcanine disappeared and reappeared a second later in Dragonite's gut as soon as I finished the sentence.

"Extreme Speed," I said somewhat bored because I knew that he was going to use that attack. Dragonite quickly recovered and his wings glowed brightly and closed in on Arcanine knocking the great fire dog back from him.

"Wing Attack," I announced although it was kinda obvious, but the Cullen's wouldn't know the name of the attack. Arcanine open his mouth wide and sent out a dark pulse of energy heading right for Dragonite.

"Dragon Pulse," the attack traveled pretty fast, but Dragonite moved out of the way by flying very high up in the air.

"Fly," again this is another obvious attack, but I said I would announce the name of all of the attacks. A thin green tye dye looking veil completely covered Arcanine in a circle.

"Protect," well at least he is now thinking more strategically now that he has gotten some attacks in. Dragonite flew in to hit Arcanine, but the protect held and Dragonite didn't do any damage. After the attack the protect faded and Arcanine jumped at Dragonite with flaming teeth and bit down.

"Fire Fang," I said with a small smile. I remembered when he first learned that move, Arcanine was so happy he could intimidate people even more with a flaming maw and even do a decent amount of damage with it too, but back to the battle. Dragonite once again had the winds surrounding him and shook Arcanine off.

"Hurricane, good thinking Dragonite," Arcanine growled as he waited for the fierce winds to die down. Soon after Arcanine leapt up and punched Dragonite with his front paw causing a small rock shower after the punch landed. Dragonite rocketed to the ground and landed in the ground in a small crater.

"Rock Smash," here's the finisher. Dragonite was breathing heavily as it shakily stood up, while Arcanine landed gracefully on his paws and got back into a ready position. Dragonite started to flap his wings and got up into the air as a light blue fire engulfed him, and Arcanine just stood there baring his fangs. Dragonite rushed to where Arcanine was crouching, but before he could land a hit, a dark pulse was sent out from Arcanine's now wide open mouth. Dragonite slid across the ground, and did not get back up.

"Great job Arcanine, it could have been done a little cleaner, but you still won. Now come over here so we can get you fixed up," Arcanine walked over to me while Dragonite shook himself back into consciousness and sat up. "Good work too Dragonite! You would have won against any other pokémon, but you know that our Arcanine just wants to prove that he is the best and strongest guard dog there is," I said this as I started to scratch Arcanine behind his ear.

Even if he didn't want to show it I knew he loved this because his tail would twitch like he was forcing himself to remain calm. Vulpix, Espeon, and Aipom came behind me and we pushed Arcanine over. The mighty guard dog lay dumbfounded on his back, while I start to scratch his stomach. It's not often that I get to do this as he wants to keep his cool at all ties to be vigilant and he is very hard to push over by myself, but this he can not resist being a normal silly pup when anyone would scratch his stomach. Arcanine was wagging his tail with his tongue lolling out, and just lay there as I took advantage of him giving into his softer side.

Soon after, he rolled to his side and decided he had enough, which I just huffed at. He needed to relax; no one was going to try to hurt me now with a family of vamps watching over me. By this time Dragonite had recovered enough to walk over to the deck near to the portable health center where he was just waiting to be healed back to full health. I walked over with a hand on Arcanine's neck. Both Arcanine and Dragonite were returned to their respective balls and placed on the machine where they glowed white for 15 seconds. Afterwards, I let both of them back out and they returned to the same tree with the rest of the team.

* * *

**Yeah I know this is a shorter chapter, but I have some stuff to get ready for the next cuz then we will be meeting Bella's next team. Also I would like to let you know that I grew up with the original 150 and watched the anime up until Dawn and Piplup came into the pic. I didn't follow it very well with May though, and I own a GameBoy Color. Yes I realize it is very old, I would like to get a DS or an SP even, but I figure why should I when I'm almost 19 and getting a job in less than 5 years. So to stop beating around the bush, I don't know how contests and contest battles go. If anyone would like to help out, or I may just disregard the contest stuff all together. It's up to you all. Also the fixing stuff if its wrong message earlier works for anything I write. I like constructive criticism, but please no flames. This is my first multi-chapter story so please be gentle. **

**Until next chapter,**

** ~Mickeyallister~**

**(ps- Arcanine and Vulpix will stay. Arcanine is a guard and not truly her own. Also this is my story and this is the way I want it.) **


End file.
